Fred Luckpuig
| age = 13 (other languages) 15 (English and Portuguesehttp://www.canalpanda.pt/series/lucky-fred) 16 (as of Episode 44) | domain = Eukaryote | kingdom = Animal | phylum = Chordate | class = Mammal | order = Rodent | Order = Rodent | family = Squirrel | occup = Student (unofficial) King (Episode 19 only) | relatives = Simon Luckpuig (father) Raquel Luckpuig (mother) | extra1 = | extrainfo1 = | extra2 = | extrainfo2 = | extra3 = | extrainfo3 = | firstintroduced = Boredom Blues | lastseen = Snow Trip | alias = Brocep, Fredericko, Weather Boy, King of the Sewer Bears, Freddy | eng = Rupert Degas }} Frederick Luckpuig (or Fred for short) is the main character of Lucky Fred. He is a sixteen-year-old, - haired boy that goes to high school with his only "girl" friend Braianna and robot buddy Friday. Fred is under three different teachers in a class of 12 students. Fred also has a crush on Nora, even though Fred always messes up his conversations and has a stupid behavior with her, she already knows. Appearance His hair color is - and his eyes are and in hue. He wears an - hoody with pants and he once wore a - jacket with a logo of a P (for the Protectors) during his stay on Brains's lab while she was away. Personality Fred is a high school freshman, upbeat, cheerful and enthusiastic. An impulsive and social guy. Like most 15-year-olds, Fred prefers to take the easy way, or the coolest way, when it comes to solving difficult problems, especially if they involve school. He tries his hardest when he wants to impress his buddies, or the girl he likes. Fred has a somewhat unworried self-confidence and is loyal to death to his friends Friday and Brains. Sometimes, when panic strikes him, he gets in a tizzy and can’t make any decisions or he makes the worst of them. No doubt that Fred is not the most suitable person to look after such a powerful robot as Friday. Unfortunately, Fred can’t give it back, and even if he could, he wouldn’t. And that’s because Fred loves his robot friend and carefully looks after him. He really enjoys being with him. Can there be anything more fun than a transformer-robot that can turn into a huge 4x4 car for mud races? Or anything handier than a friend capable of turning into a tunnelling machine when you fancy going underneath the earth’s crust? Relationships Friday After they just have met and collided against each other, Fred had gained absolute control over him that he can't refuse and will obey to his voice only. They are the best buds who like to play games and fight aliens, even at the same time. Agent Brains She is the only friend of Fred's that is a girl and also a close neighbor just next door. She thinks of Fred as boy who is too childish of fun and games and a waste of time, however, there are times that she is mistaken that it isn't bad being him that way. When the Earth is under attack by invaders, Agent Brains comes into action and Fred comes along because he has Friday and can command him to help. Simon Luckpuig He and his dad have a good father-and-son relationship. His dad tells him what he should do when there's a mess in the house and he also likes to spend a quality time with his only son like going fishing and encourages him to do a lot of chores as exercises. Super Commander Nearly non-existent, Braianna's dad has his faith and trust on him on protecting the Earth while her daughter is away spending time with him or sick at home. However, both Fred and the Super Commander didn't met (not until The Smelly Princess and Egghead's Revenge) and know much of each other but still they had a good conversation and are cool with each other. Nora He has a crush on Nora, probably since the first time he saw her. When both of them have a conversation, Fred starts talking crazy and is like being mesmerized by her charm when asked by a favor. Though he can't control himself when close to her, he continues to impress her with his cool. Gelatina Gelatina is one of his few alien friends, being a "cute little alien blob", he has a liking to her transformation ability (similar to Friday's) and thinks she's awesome. Borgolon Fred once liked Borgolon (as Puddles) for being a cute and helpless puppy, treated him like his own pet dog a guy could ever have and surely loved him for that. And now, Fred is currently scared of him for pointing a gun at him and Braianna and also being an evil alien dog whose goals is to hollowing the Earth's interior and bury the Canilian's bones within the planet. The only thing Fred hated him most is being treated like a "girl dog" from Braianna. Videos Vimeo Meet Fred!|That's me! by Fred One thousand and one adventures|One thousand and one adventures by Fred Youtube LF Trailer Fred.mp4 Lucky Fred Fred, Friday & Brains Dubbing *Spanish - Aitor González *LA-Spanish - Victor Diaz *Catalan - Cesc Martínez *Italian - Manuel Meli *Portuguese - Gustavo Pereira *Polish - Piotr Bajtlik Trivia *In the episode of "The Red Button," Fred mentioned of being part of the Protectors as "Agent Fred." *He is the only host of Slimetra's that was able to resist from her control. *He is the only character that has two known parents. *He and Nora are currently dating as of You've got Fe-mail. *He was born exactly at 4:37 AM. References Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Humans